Tickle Twins Take Over
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Kumi begins teaching Jewel and Gem tickle magic. Naturally, Rachel and Sasha have been picked to be their test subjects.


**A story by guestsurprise and myself! Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

Rachel and Sasha were excited to be spending time with the twins! They were going to be having a fun night in the realm and getting to know the twins more.

But what they didn't know was that Kumi and the twins were down in the Tickle dungeon concocting a fun surprise for them too.

"This is going to be fantastic," Gem said, now passing the potion ingredient to Jewel.

"Now remember…not too much flower pollen because it can cause them to sneeze a bit more," Kumi said, now watching them mix the potion a bit more.

"This powder will be fantastic," Jewel smiled, now looking at the powder began to glow.

"Now when they come we will spring into action!" Gem grinned.

"But let's play some games first and then grab them," Jewel smiled.

"Perfect! Now let's get them!" Kumi grinned, now teleporting them to get the girls.

A few minutes later…

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Gem laughed as Rachel tickled her.

"What's the matter Gem? Ticklish?" Rachel cooed, now tickling her stomach all over.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! RAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHACHEL!" Gem laughed out.

"What is it kiddo?" Rachel teased.

"STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP IT!" Gem giggled, now feeling her continue to tickle her while Sasha got Jewel.

"I've got you honey!" Sasha smiled, now tickling Jewel more and more.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA SAHAHAHASHA!" Jewel giggled, now trying to get away from the tickling fingers.

"I'm going to tickle you silly you little tickle terror," Sasha smiled. The girls were definitely enjoying the twins; it had been wonderful since they were introduced to them.

But after a moment, they were all settling down to watch the dragons fly across the sky. It was like magic and they almost looked like falling stars

"This is beautiful!" Sasha smiled, now seeing the dragons dance. She even giggled as Feza and Ticklina were nuzzling and greeting each other. They were the best of friends.

"It looks like Jocu and Queen Bliss' dragons are enjoying each other!" Rachel smiled.

"Yes, they have been best friends since they were hatchlings," Kumi explained, now seeing the two twins open their bags and pull out their wands.

As the girls were looking at the dragons, they did not see the girls pulling out handfuls of powder and their wands.

"Well…we GAH! Hey!" Sasha said, now getting a bit of powder sprayed on her.

"What was that?!" Rachel said, now seeing the twins giggle as she too got powder on her as well.

"Oh nothing," Gem smiled innocently.

"We just have a little surprise for you later!" Jewel chuckled, now rubbing two of her hands together in a devious manner.

"What are you up to, sugar cube?" Rachel said, now getting ready to pounce. The cute nickname made Jewel giggle uncontrollably! Cute nicknames always got tickle monsters extra cuddly because it was another manner of affection. But males of course got flustered rather than the females who blushed more and giggled.

"Nothing Rachel," Jewel giggled.

"And that goes for you too you cutie pie…what are you up to?" Sasha smiled, now getting on all fours and crawling towards Gem who tried to get back.

"H-Hey! We didn't do anything!" Gem giggled, now feeling Sasha pounce on her and tickle her neck. Rachel then pounced on Jewel and the twins were once more in giggles. But this was exactly what they wanted. Both girls then wrapped their arms around the girls to keep them still.

"Hey!" Rachel said, now gently placing her chin on Jewel's chest since she was trapped in Jewel's arms. "Now what are you doing? Let go honey!" she giggled.

"I've got you Rachel!" Jewel smirked, now touching her head with her wand and Kumi began to chant the words to put the girls to sleep!

"Hey! Gem! Come on let go!" Sasha smirked, now squirming and gently trying to tickle the blue twin to let her go. But of course Gem's grip was unmoveable.

"Now around the river bend

"Now quiet and deep

"All over the grains of sand

"The wonderful power of sleep!

"Let this powder take you there

"The place of the unknown

"In the deep realms of the mind

"Where your mind has now flown!"

And as Kumi began to sing, the twins were gently touching the girls' heads with their wands. After a few moments, the girls were out cold and the twins giggled in glee.

"Now let's take them to the dungeon!" Kumi laughed deviously.

The twins nodded and gently picked up the girls and took them inside the castle and down into the dungeon.

* * *

The sleepover was far from over! If anything it was just beginning! Kumi helped the twins to restrain the girls.

"After a few minutes, they should be waking up. Make sure to get your feather swords ready," Kumi handed the twins a feather sword. They may look like normal long, white, fluffy feathers. But they possessed powerful magic.

"But I'm a bit nervous," Gem said.

"Oh come on Gem! They will help us learn how to use them!" Jewel grinned.

"Will they be angry with us?" Gem asked meekly.

"Calm down honey. They won't be angry; the girls like you both a lot," Kumi smiled, now waving her tail playfully.

"But I don't wanna mess up!" Gem said, now getting second thoughts.

"Oh no you don't…don't get cold feet or we will tickle you little one," Kumi smiled, now reaching out and grabbing her. Gem was soon giggling as Kumi began tickling her waist and abs.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gem begged, now trying to get free of Kumi.

"Then loosen up little one!" Kumi cooed in her ear, still tickling her.

"Look! They're waking up!" Jewel smiled, now looking at the girls slowly come to their senses. Kumi let Gem go and watched as the girls slowly began to wake up.

Sasha let out a big yawn. "Ohhhh, what happened?"

Rachel gasped. "I can't move!"

"Me neither!" Sasha yelped. She and Rachel struggled in their binds. Their arms, legs, waists, and heads were strapped to the dungeon wall!

"Save your strength, girls." The sisters looked to see Kumi the Tickle Enchantress. "You're going to need it!"

"Kumi?! What's going on?!" Rachel asked fearfully.

"Don't worry, girls. This is just Gem and Jewel's magic lesson and you've been picked to be test subjects!"

Rachel blinked. "Wait! So, the powder was-"

"For a sleeping spell." Kumi winked. "And the girls performed it very well! Now, take out your swords and let's begin!"

Gem and Jewel giggled and took out their feather swords "I call dibs on Sasha!" Gem bounced right up to Sasha, who gulped in fear.

"Why me?" Sasha asked the furry blue monster.

"Because I like you, Sasha!" Gem beamed. "You're fun to tickle!"

"I am?"

Gem nodded. "Yeah!" She lifted Sasha's shirt just above her ribs and tickled Sasha's tummy with her fingertips. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

"Ahahahahahahaha! Stop it! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sasha laughed, squirming around.

"Now, now, Gem." Kumi made Gem stop. "I admire your enthusiasm. But let your sword do the tickling! That's what this training is for!" She smiled. "Now, positions please!"

Gem positioned in front of Sasha while Jewel was in front of Rachel. Kumi took out her feather wand. "First, we'll start with collecting laughter so your swords with gain power." She smiled. "This is the fun part. You just tickle them anywhere!"

"We can?!" The twins said excitedly. Rachel and Sasha swallowed.

"Sure! But remember to use your swords only!" Kumi instructed.

"Um...how about you let us go and we can do this another time?" Rachel said.

"Yeah! I...have to use the bathroom!" Sasha fibbed.

"Oh, it seems you girls are nervous." Kumi ran a soft hand down Rachel and Sasha's cheeks. "Gem, Jewel, fear is not allowed in the Tickle Realm. So when your victim is scared, you make them laugh their fear away with playful tickles!" She ran a finger under their chins. "I would start with some good chin tickles."

Gem and Jewel got their swords and started tickling Rachel and Sasha under the chins.

"Coochy, coochy, coo!" Jewel sang.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Gem sang.

"Heeheeheeheeheehahahahahahaha!" The girls giggled as their chins were playfully tickled.

"I didn't know humans were ticklish under the chin!" Jewel said.

"Oh, humans can be ticklish everywhere!" said Kumi, watching as she sat in her wicker chair with a cup ot tea.

Sasha squealed when Gem's feather brushed against her neck. "Ooh!" Gem used her feather to tickle Sasha's neck, causing the human to laugh louder.

"Ahahahahahahaha! Not my neheheheck!" Sasha tittered.

"Even their necks are ticklish!" Gem said. Jewel tickled Rachel's neck. The human squeaked and giggled even more.

"Don't forget their worst spots!" Kumi advised.

Rachel and Sasha gulped. The twins knew their worst spot was.

"Tummy tickles!" The twins sang before swishing their feathers against the humans' bellies.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rachel and Sasha broke out with big laughs. The magic of the feather swords made tickling even more ticklish!"

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Gem teased.

"Coochy, coochy, coo!" Jewel cooed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE! NOT OUR TUMMIES!" Sasha begged. "I CAN'T TAKE IT!"

"MERCY!" Rachel begged as she laughed.

Feeling pity for the humans, Gem and Jewel stopped. Rachel and Sasha took a much needed breath.

"I wonder where else we can tickle them?" Jewrl thought out loud.

"Well, use your swords to find out where. Exploring new tickle spots always makes things more fun!" Kumi said.

"What about here?" Gem ran her feather sword under Sasha's nose a few times. The tickly magic of the feather caused the human's nose to wiggle and sniffle.

"ACHOO!" Sasha sneezed, making Gem jump back.

"Actually, tickles under the nose just make a human sneeze." Kumi said, plopping a few sugar cubes in her tea.

Curious, Gem and Jewel tickled the humans under their noses.

"A-A-ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO!" Sasha sneezed.

"ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOOOOO!" Rachel sneezed. "Quit it! ACHOO!"

The twins giggled. "But it's fun!" they said together.

"Exactly! That's what tickling is all about! Having fun!" Kumi said.

The twins giggled as they kept tickling the girls' noses.

"Coochy, coochy, coo!" Gem cooed.

"Sneezy, sneezy!" Jewel teased.

"ACHOO! ACHOO! AAAACHOO! A-ACHOO! A-A-ACHOO! ACHOO!" Rachel and Sasha were helpless as they endured all the tickling, sneezing, and sniffling.

The twins stopped and let Rachel and Sasha rest. Sasha sneezed one more time before Gem rubbed herself against Sasha's tummy.

"Excellent. Now that you've collected enough laughter and had some fun as well, let's see you try and cast a spell!" said Kumi.

"Hmm..." The twins huddled together to discuss what kind of spell to cast on the girls. Rachel and Sasha could only embrace themselves for whatever ticklish magic awaited them.

"Alright!" Gem and Jewel faced the humans and raised their feather swords. They recited the spell.

"Fingers move, fingers wiggle.

Summon hands to make them giggle!"

They waved their swords and several white gloves poofed out of thin air!

"Those are Tickle gloves!" Rachel gasped. Sasha could only whimper. The gloves came down and tickled the girls all over. Their stomachs, sides, chins, and necks.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The humans laughed with no resistance. Gem and Jewel were using moving their wands to orchestrate the gloves to tickle.

Kumi sighed blissfully. "Ah, such sweet, ticklish laughter." She sipped her tea. "Perfect to go with my tea."

"PLEASE STOP! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rachel begged. "NO MOHOHOHOHORE!"

Sasha couldn't even reply because she was laughing so hard.

Knowing they had to stop, the twins stopped the spell and the gloves disappeared. Kumi used her feather duster wand to release Rachel and Sasha and levitate them in the air. "They're exhausted from all the tickling. Now, they need to rest and recover."

The twins followed Kumi as she brought Rachel and Sasha out of the dungeon and back to their bedroom. She gently placed them on their soft, fluffy bed.

"Are you girls okay?" asked Kumi.

"Yeah, just all tickled out." Rachel breathed. Sasha nodded in agreement.

Kumi turned to the twins. "Okay, girls. When your victims are all tickled out, they need some calming purrs and snugs to help them rest."

Jewel smiled. "I think we can handle that, Kumi."

The twins curled their fluffy selves with Rachel and Sasha. Their soothing purrs and snuggles lulled the girls to sleep right away. Jewel and Gem found themselves falling asleep too.

Kumi smiled on a teaching well done. She turned off the lights and quietly left the room, proud of her pupils and test subjects.


End file.
